


A Ticket With No Destination

by Marexian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Fade to Black, I'm not strong enough to write more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: The restless night in the train had kept Prompto and Ignis awake. The two of them had a lot on mind and it was best if those frustrations were let out.





	A Ticket With No Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Amazarashi's "Speed to Masatsu". Please listen if you feel like it!

For young adults the life should be full of evening sceneries that fuel their passion for life for they have the whole eternity on their hands. An eternity to laugh and cry, to love and hate, to be united and to be separated. All was in their hands, just like that night.

 

 

In reality, they had a destination for their train, but it was more about the destination that Ignis and Prompto were taking. Both men were reluctant to pursue the future – their own and them as an item. Whatever has been happening between them was later forgotten or kept in silence.

The speed and friction against the tracks filled in the silence in the room. It was getting late and people were readying to succumbing into deep sleep but there were some night owls who couldn’t bat an eye.

                             “Ignis?” a small voice resonated within the train cabin. It was directed at Ignis who was sitting in front of Prompto.

Ignis had his eyes shut for they were of no use to him at this point. He trusted his ears to navigate the small space and _try_ to face his friend.

                             “Yes?” the older one’s voice was much firmer despite his situation. Perhaps it was because he sought strength in the cane that was in his hands.

                             “I just—” Prompto’s words got stuck. He couldn’t be blunt and just ask ‘hey, I just wanted to talk about us’ because he couldn’t take the tension anymore.  “Uugh… Can’t sleep?”  Yes, he’ll just play it like that.

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the blonde one. He set his cane aside, or at least tried to, but it almost fell down when Prompto caught it and set it against the seat.

                             “…no, I’m afraid not. I do not feel tired either.” That was a lie. He was tired but he also wished for company. Because whenever he was sleeping or awake – it was all dark.

                             “Ah, I see. I hope we’ll get to sleep soon. We still have a way to go.”

Ignis wasn’t sure where his friend was going with this conversation, so he just gave him a nod with a small hum.

                             _Good job, man, you made it even more awkward!_

Perhaps for once, Prompto thought that it was a good thing that Ignis couldn’t see, as bad at the thought was. His lips were pursed together as he stared at the blind man in front of him, with fear and anticipation. He was trying to rally himself up in his head to be brave and actually talk about what he wanted to talk about.  He had to close off his doubts somewhere on the other side.

                             “Okay so, I actually wanted to talk about us…” his hands nervously knitted together as he leaned forward towards his friend.

Ignis remained silent but he clearly focused his attention on the other one. His head tilted ever so slightly.

                             “I know it’s not the right time, I know, but I just can’t help but to overthink things. Was all that attention you gave to me nothing? What about those embraces you gave me when I asked and no one watched us? W-what about—” a memory of them spending early morning together and kissing behind the all seeing eyes flashed in his memory and made him stop for a moment. He let out a frustrated sigh as he hid his blushing face in his hands.

There was no need for the blonde to continue because Ignis could pick up where he was going clearly. Yet despite that he wasn’t sure how to answer. Partly because he wasn’t sure if it was right. He was never seriously in love he had doubts if it was love to begin with. Perhaps he was just playing along Prompto’s wishes? Was he just being testing the waters? He had more than a mere understanding that he cannot be vague about this. But even if he is blind now, his mind could clearly make an image of Prompto in front of him. Perhaps that was proof enough that Prompto was truly someone dear to Ignis. Covered in desire to be together, he formed an answer:

                             “All of that was not for nothing, Prompto. They weren’t some empty actions that me or you should forget.” Ignis reached out his naked hand to Prompto as a cue for the other to take it.

Prompto spread his fingers apart to peek at specs, still full of embarrassment. Upon seeing the blind man’s hand, he immediately acted upon the silent request and placed the other one’s hands in his own.

                             _It’s… warm._

                             “Even if I’m blind and the only thing I can barely see is light, I will always clearly see your face.” Ignis smiled sweetly at his love. Even if he was composed, his heart was beating so fast. Meanwhile, Prompto was about to practically combust.

                             “I-I…” truly, a loss for words. “You mean it? You really mean it? I’m not dreaming right?”

Ignis quietly put his free hand atop of Prompto’s, gently rubbing his thumb against back of the other’s skin.

                             “Oh, you have no idea how much I love you!” the sharpshooter was absolutely overjoyed, he couldn’t contain himself.

                             “I love you too, Prompto.” While Ignis’ confession wasn’t so energetic, it came from the depths of his heart, which was difficult to express for him in person.

Ignis could guess that Prompto was nervous so he retracted his hands and leaned against his seat. He didn’t drop his smile, just allowed himself drown in bliss that he was feeling. The light coming from the lamp posts outside illuminated Ignis’ face, his scar was prominently seen and for the first time in weeks he opened his eyes, even if it hurt. He could only see world shrouded in heavy fog where there only existed a few passing lights.

Prompto stared at him in silence, imprinting the image into his mind. Ignis posture, his profile – a work of art in his eyes. His body moved on his own, moving closer and closer to the royal advisor. Eager eyes were fixed on the other one’s face when his arms trapped Ignis in his seat.

                             “There’s still whole night ahead of us and I’m sure not falling asleep.”

Ignis did not expect that. And the tone Prompto spoke in was something new. It was _alluring_. It would be a lie if Ignis didn’t want to indulge himself in a bit more of that.

                             “Should I take blame for that?” he jested with a smirk on his face.

Prompto took that as a sign to continue. The younger one took off Ignis’ glasses and threw them on the seat behind him. For a mere moment he looked at the scarred face in pain. He cupped the adviser’s face with one hand, his thumb sliding against the newly-healed wound.

Ignis could see the illuminated hair of Prompto’s vaguely, making out the general features. It truly hurt in every sense and he felt bad for his lover for he is so hopeless and useless in his state. But right now, it was different. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head against Prompto’s hand.

                             “Stay with me.”

                             “I will, don’t worry.”

Prompto sat down on Ignis’ lap, his hands unbuttoning the advisor’s shirt one button at a time. Ignis let out a gasp as he felt the other one’s skin on his chest even for a mere moment. He never got a chance even to get used to such intimacy. But the sharpshooter took it as a good sign and decided to tease him even more. His lips made gentle steps upwards Ignis’ neck, making each kiss count.

                             “Prompto—” the adviser breathed out.

Before any other word was said, the blonde shut him up with a kiss on the lips. Unlike the previous ones they had share this one was more passionate and brave even. Perhaps it was that Ignis’ vision was taken away, he seemed to be more sensitive to such touches. Prompto pulled off a cheeky move and bit Ignis’ lower lip before parting them completely.

                             “I see how it is—” Ignis whispered.

                             “Should I stop?”

                             “No, the night is still young.”

Prompto pushed Ignis down on the seat, restraining his movement. Given their personalities, Prompto would be on the receiving end but he used the liberty and turned the tables this time, to show what he’s got.

But that night, everything was possible and all that happened would be left behind the closed doors.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps someday i'll append this because I like the concept but I am not strong enough to write more. Especially in one go.


End file.
